Quarantine
by blackkitty479
Summary: Nikola thinks he had received a gift from Helen...but he is not exactly right... Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know it's been a long time since I wrote anything and I hope this story will make up for my absence…:P. I don't know how long it will be, but I can promise there will be at least four chapters. I will probably upload them really slow, because I will soon start school and I still have homework to do, but anyway…enough about me! Enjoy:D! **_

_**Oh, one more thing: this chapter is short, I know, but it was the perfect spot to end it…for a cliffie;). Yes, I am being evil again:).**_

_**As usually, I don't own anything Sanctuary.**_

* * *

Nikola was standing in front of the Sanctuary door, getting himself ready for what he hoped to be a very interesting night with Helen. He had received a bottle of wine that morning and a note saying "_This is just the beginning"_. The note wasn't signed and it was computer written, but he never thought that somebody else than Helen had sent it to him. So there he was, in front of the Sanctuary, with the bottle of wine in his hands and a single red rose, when Kate opened.

"Hi Fang Boy!" the annoying girl said and Nikola almost growled when he heard that ridiculous name.

"Where is she?" he asked. His plans for a romantic evening were ruined by the fact that _they_ were still at the Sanctuary.

"Nikola…" Helen said, appearing from nowhere. "What happened?"

He gasped when he saw her. She was wearing a leather jacket and a short skirt, all black, which complimented her dark curls perfectly. However, the look on her face was not exactly what Nikola had expected…

"Come on, my dear Helen, are you going to deny that little invitation you sent me?" he said, still hoping that he hadn't make a mistake by coming.

"What invitation?"

"I have proof, so denying is useless." He said, handing her the note.

"You thought that I sent you this?" Helen asked, half amused and half worried.

"You didn't?"

"No." Helen said in the most sincere voice. "Nikola is this one of your tricks?"

"Of course not."

"Well, it seems we got ourselves a mystery then. Come in. We'll find out who your secret admirer is."

With a proud grin, he listened to her and entered. He passed the rose over her lips, making her gasp. "Maybe you didn't send this to me, but is it too much if I ask for a welcome kiss from you?"

"1943 wine? I have to say, your secret admirer has good tastes." Helen said pointing to Nikola's bottle of wine.

"Are you jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

"So, as I was saying…" Helen said, avoiding the answer, "… are you sure this is wine?"

"I didn't open the bottle, Helen."

"Who could send you this?" Henry asked. "It seems romantic and, well, don't take it personally, but you are not much of a ladies' man from what I've heard."

"Look who's talking, Tiny Tim." Nikola said angrily. "I may not be a ladies' man, but at least the most beautiful woman in the world has a major crush on me."

"It seems to be wine, Nikola." Helen said, watching the bottle. She was grateful that everybody was too intrigued about Nikola's gift to see that her cheeks were almost the color of wine after Nikola's last words.

"Well then, I don't care who sent it to me, but we shouldn't let it go to waste. What do you say? Me, you, your office, that bottle of wine? Getting you drunk would be…interesting."

"I don't think so." Helen said, ignoring the fact that her mind was starting to get lost into gutter.

Nikola scoffed and opened the bottle, pouring himself a glass of the liquid inside it. Meanwhile, Helen took the note Nikola had received and took a look at it.

_This is just the beginning…_ "It sounds a little too…cheeky don't you think?" she said, starting to get annoyed. The idea that somebody was sending letters, _love_ letters to Nikola made her a little irritated, if not jealous. But she couldn't be _jealous,_ because Nikola was only a friend, nothing more, so...

"I don't know. I kinda like it." Nikola said. "I can't blame the girl who sent this to me. After all, I am… irresistible, don't you think?" He whispered the last part of the sentence in Helen's ear, getting his lips a lot closer to hers than it was necessary.

"It seems to be something else written here." Helen said, trying her best to look at the letter and not at those unfairly tempting lips. "Henry could you get me an UV lamp?"

"What you think somebody sent Magneto a hidden message?"

"Just do it, alright?"

Without further ado, Henry left. Working with Helen had taught him that sometimes you just had to do what you were told, without asking any questions.

Taking a sip of wine, Nikola approached Helen and handed her the note. He watched her as she passed the UV light over the letter. The horrified look on her face told everything.

"Henry, start level 5 lockdown. Nobody gets in or out." She said after she finished reading. "Everybody else, get to the decontamination room. NOW!"

"Threat level "holy crap"." Henry said. "Got it."

"Actually, Henry, I think this is threat level "bloody hell"." Kate said, pointing at the letter. The UV light had revealed a hand written message: _enjoy your wine, Helen. This is the last one you'll ever drink._ The light had also revealed the fact that phosphorescent organisms were swarming on the note…and on both Helen's and Nikola's hands.


	2. Locked Up

_**OK so this chapter is coming out a lot sooner than I expected…but I don't think the others will be the same. I will do my best, though.**_

_**Oh, and just so you know, I plan this to be also a Fate fic, I will get to that point in later chapters, but it is going in that you for all your reviews, as usually. And now…enjoy!**_

* * *

Helen was pacing one of Sanctuary's isolation rooms, her mind worried about what had just happened. Who had sent her that letter? Why had Nikola been used as a messenger? And, most important, how many of them were infected? But now, her biggest problem was that she was locked up in that isolation room, unable to leave it, and on top of everything she was also forced to endure Nikola's bad mood.

"Nikola, would you please stop sulking and help me with this?" Helen asked annoyed. "I told you, it was just a safety measure, we don't want to infect anybody else."

"I know, I know. But taking my best suit and burning it is not a thing I do gladly. Not to mention that I ended up being dressed in _this_!" Nikola said, pointing to the clothes Helen had borrowed him.

"Would you please stop complaining? These were the only clothes that I had." Helen said.

"Yes but Helen I refuse to wear something that was invented after I was born."

"It's just a pair of jeans, Nikola. And it suits you anyway."

Frankly, saying that those tight jeans were suiting Nikola was clearly an understatement and Helen knew it. She had never seen Nikola in jeans before and she couldn't say that it bothered her. He wasn't facing her, so her eyes feasted with his narrow hips-he was holding one hand on one of them- and then went down a little lower, causing her to bite her lip to get her mind out of the gutter as fast as possible.

"Helen?" he called her, but she didn't answer. So Nikola turned and faced her, giving her one of his usual smirks.

"When you are done staring at me, please tell me what are you planning to do next, OK?"

"I'm not staring at you, Nikola." She almost yelled. "Please don't make this more annoying that it really is. It's bad enough that I am locked in a room with you."

His boyish grin made her realize that he hadn't realized that they were alone and locked up until she pointed this out to him. _God, why couldn't she just shut up?_ But now it was too late…

"Well, you and I locked up is pretty interesting indeed…No children…I guess this room is phonically isolated…"

"_You _got us into this, Nikola! You and your stupid gift! And you are going to help me get out of this mess! I had NO intention of being locked up with you, but we are probably already infected and I didn't want to get anybody else in this state. Now we are going to _focus_ and find a solution, alright? And yes, this room is phonically isolated. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it could be useful…I may make you scream and we don't want the children to come here and interrupt us, do we?"

"Nikola shut up and help me or I swear you will be the one who will be screaming-right before I kill you!"

"OK. So what's your plan?"

"I took blood samples from all of us. I am going to see who is infected and who is not. We don't have to keep everybody in quarantine."

. .

. .

Meanwhile, Henry, Will and Kate were not doing so well either. Henry had submitted to his fate, but Will and Kate were still worried.

"Who do you think sent them the letter?"

"I have no idea. But I am worried for them."

"Well, maybe they are not infected."

"It doesn't matter too much." Henry said chuckling. "Doc and Magneto? Locked up?"

"She will probably end up killing him if we don't get them out of there fast." Kate ended his thought. "Well, it won't be much of a waste."

"Killing him, kissing him or God knows what."

"_Kissing_ him, Henry? Don't be silly."

"Yes, you are right. A kiss won't be enough to get rid of the tension between them."

"Eww. We are talking about Magnus here; I don't think she would go that far. But then again, her love life is so damn complicated that you never know what to expect. However, I don't think she has feelings for him. He's not her type."

"Yeah… why would a girl that is used to being in control be attracted to a guy that is obsessed with computers and is practically a total geek?"

"I don't know if Tesla is so obsessed with computers." Kate said, making Henry realize that he had said a lot more than he was supposed to.

"I meant electricity, magnets, stuff like that." He said, hoping that this will settle things. Tesla annoyed him, that was for sure, but Henry could understand his love for Magnus. They were so different and yet they clearly had feelings for each other… But then again, they had known each other for over a century, which wasn't the case with him and Kate. Not to mention that Tesla wasn't a vampire anymore and he was still a werewolf…

"I just hope we will be able to get out of here." Will said.

"Well, Magnus is analyzing the blood samples she got from us so we should find out soon."

"I just wish she had given us the isolation room that had a computer in it. I can't live without my computer for more than three hours, for God's sake!" Henry said, making Kate chuckle.

. .

. .

Nikola was standing right beside Helen as she was watching the microscope. He couldn't see what she was seeing, but it didn't matter too much. He was too lost in her blue gaze anyway. Seeing her like that brought him memories from the time they had been part of the Five. She hadn't changed a bit since then. She was still obsessed with her work, still not realizing that he had deep feelings for her…

"Will is clean and so are Kate and Henry." Helen said with a tint of relief in her voice. Taking a deep breath, she took Nikola's blood sample and looked at it. The sight of tiny microorganisms in his blood made her gasp. She had never seen anything like this before, except last year in the Bermuda triangle when she had been infected with that parasite. Luckily, it wasn't the same type of parasite, but it was multiplying and spreading along the blood sample like hell. Regardless of what it was, this couldn't be good for Nikola. Not saying anything, she took her blood sample and saw that it was squeaky clean.

"You are infected." She said with a desperate voice.

"Great. Just great. I knew I shouldn't have taken that stupid gift, I knew it! I'm telling you, when I find out who sent it to me I will make sure that she will suffer the most painful death possible."

"Would you please stop complaining, Nikola?" Helen said. "We'll get out of this."

"Well, it's easy for you to say, it's not like you're…" he made a pause when he saw her look.

"Yes, _Watson_, I'm infected too." Helen said, avoiding his gaze. She had no idea why she had lied to him, but she just couldn't let him alone.


	3. Investigation Begins

**Not much to say about this new chapter... Just that I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Kate asked when Will parked the car in front of a four star hotel.

"Well, Tesla said that this is the hotel he was staying at."

"It seems he doesn't have bad tastes…Let's go and see if we can find out who sent that gift to him. And most important, what does she have to do with Magnus."

"May I help you with something?" the concierge asked with a stiff tone.

"I hope so. We are from CIA and we wanted to ask you some questions." Will said without even blinking. Working for the Sanctuary had really made him a good liar.

"You don't look like cops. May I see your ID-s?"

"Listen, dude, your hotel is in big trouble if you don't help us. We are investigating a drug trafficking case and it seems someone in your hotel had received a package containing drugs. We want to find out who had sent it." Henry said.

"Your ID-s, please."

Without hesitation, Kate took an ID out of her pocket and flashed it in front of the annoying concierge. She did it fast and he didn't have the time to read it, but he seemed to have been convinced.

"A client of your hotel received a package. Mr. Blaylock."

"I don't remember him. I think I may have… memory problems." The concierge said.

"A man in his mid 30s, black hair, blue eyes, arrogant like hell? Does that ring a bell?" Will asked, praying that Nikola hadn't lied him when he told him the fake name he had used.

"No. I don't know him."

"Does this help your memory?" Kate asked, handing him a 100$ bill.

"Yes, I remember him now. I haven't had the chance of knowing him very well. He never ate in our restaurant, always called room-service and seemed to have a taste for old wine. A loner if you ask me."

"Do you remember if somebody left him a bottle of wine?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact a woman came here yesterday and left me a bottle of wine and an envelope. She gave me 100$ to give them to him. "

"Do you know her name?"

"She didn't tell me her name, but I think she was foreign. She had an English accent."

"Can you describe her?"

The concierge didn't answer, but cleared his throat. With a sigh, Kate handed him another bill and he started talking.

"She was tall and had black, curly hair and blue eyes. Hot like hell if you ask me. It kinda surprised me you know. As I said, Mr. Blaylock is a loner. He always left me the impression that he is not the player type if you know what I mean. But that girl…God I wish I knew where he found her."

"Thank you for your information." Will said. "Let's go, guys. I think he told us everything."

"Kate, sorry but I have to ask you this." Said Henry on their way back to the car. "Where did you get that ID?"

She embraced him briefly from the behind, making him gasp.

"You never know what you can find on E-Bay, Henry."

. .

. .

Later that day, Helen and Nikola were still working on finding a cure for their disease. Helen was analyzing Nikola's blood sample and Nikola was searching her files to see if there had ever been another similar case.

"So, Junior said that the girl who sent me the gift was a brunette?"

"Yes. You know anybody that fits the description?"

"Let me think. A blue eyed English brunette that has a crush on me? I might know someone."

"I meant, apart from me Nikola." When she saw his smug grin, she added: "Not that I would have a crush on you."

But Nikola didn't answer. When Helen went to check what was wrong with him, she discovered that he had fallen asleep, his head on the desk. Seeing him like that made her feel strange. He seemed so…vulnerable, so different from the arrogant Nikola she had known so well. It almost made her want to hug him. But that would have been a very big mistake, because she didn't trust herself to be able to stop at a single hug… So she just got closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Go get some sleep Nikola. I'll take it from here."

"I'm fine." He lied. Truth is, he was feeling awfully tired, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Helen was infected with God knows what and he was responsible for that. "As you said, I got us into this mess and I am going to get us out of it." He said yawning.

His words made her wonder if she had done the right thing when she lied to him. But she couldn't tell him the truth. She had to stay beside him no matter what. Even if that meant making him feel guilty.

"Have you found anything?" he asked.

"Nothing. Your blood pressure is extremely low; it's probably why you are feeling sleepy, but I don't know what caused this."

"Me? Sleepy?" he asked, his eyes almost closed.

"Honestly, Nikola, all I want is to get you into bed and…" she paused when she realized that hadn't sound as she had wished.

"And what, Helen?" he asked with a smirk. "I am more than open to suggestions from you."

"And make sure you get some sleep. Honestly, we are both tired. We can't work under these conditions. Let's continue in the morning, ok?"

With a sigh, he lay on the bed and arranged his pillow.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked with a smirk that was impossibly sexy.

"I don't think so. I'll take the floor; you need more sleep than I do anyway."

"There's no need to do that. This bed isn't very big, but I am more than happy to share it with you."

Helen took her jacket and folded it, improvising a pillow. Then, she lay on the floor, her head on her jacket, trying to ignore the fact that sharing a bed with Nikola didn't sound as a very bad idea…

"Goodnight Nikola." She said sighing.

"Sweet dreams, Helen. Dream about me, ok?"

When she didn't answer, Nikola realized that she had fallen asleep almost instantaneously. She was probably as tired as he was. He tried to sleep, but an idea came to his mind. An idea that could have some very nasty consequences, but he just couldn't resist the temptation. He got off his bed, taking his pillow with him and lay on the floor, a few inches from Helen. As silently as he could, he placed his arm over her waist. She moved a little, making his heart stop at the thought that he had woke her up. But it wasn't the case. With a soft moan, she cuddled in his arms, making him think that what he had done was a very good idea. He could tell that she was still asleep, so she clearly wasn't responsible for her actions, but when it came to stolen moments with Helen, Nikola was a greedy opportunist. He closed his eyes, relishing her touch, her smell and the way her chest heaved with each one of her deep breaths. He knew damn well that he was going to pay for this the next morning. But it was definitely worth it…


	4. Adrenaline Rush

**_So, after a pretty long pause, here is my next chapter! :D Not so much to say about it, except for one thing: the Stargate reference was inspired by a question from TappingTuesday, when Amanda said that Helen had gone through a Stargate once and really enjoyed it:P. Oh, and as usually, thank you for your great reviews and I hope you'll like this new chapter as well!_**

* * *

The next morning, Nikola was the one who woke up first. He discovered that Helen was still cuddled in his arms and hesitated a little, not knowing if he should wake her up or not. But he died to know how she will react to the fact that she had practically slept in his arms.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He whispered softly in her ear.

"Good morning, Nik-" She began to say, opening her eyes, but she stopped when she realized that his arms were encircling her waist. "Nikola Tesla, I hope you have one hell of an explanation for this! Get your hands off me! Now!"

With a silent scoff, he listened to her and let her go, but not before whispering in her ear: "Come on, Helen. Is it really that bad, waking up in my arms?"

She sighed when she heard his question. To be honest, what had happened that morning surprised her. Not the fact that Nikola had been cheeky again and had taken advantage of the fact that she was sleeping, but the fact that she really enjoyed the whole thing. Waking up in his strong embrace, as he whispered to her, his voice being the first thing she heard in the morning… But she wasn't going to tell him _that_.

"Nikola, please, don't make this harder than it already is. It's enough that we are practically locked up."

"Yes, well, I know it's hard to resist me, so why don't you just give up?"

"I have no problems resisting you, Nikola. Now let's get to work, alright?"

Helen spent the few next hours concentrating on finding a cure and avoiding Nikola as much as possible. Which was pretty hard to do since they were locked up in a room that wasn't very big, not to mention that he practically did everything to be near her. Despite the fact that his smirks really caused her focusing problems, she was able to discover something unusual in his blood sample.

"Take a look here." she said. "Remember I said that your blood pressure was low?"

"Yes. Have you found out what caused it?"

"I think so. Your body isn't secreting adrenaline anymore. The virus must be stopping it somehow."

"Why?"

"Survival perhaps. I think an excess of adrenaline could slow down its reproductive cycle."

"Really?"

"Yes. I will have to inject you a dose of epinephrine to test this theory. I'll tell Henry to bring me some."

"I don't think so. Firstly, I don't like injections. Secondly, you need adrenaline too, right?"

"Yes." She said, remembering that he thought she was infected too.

"I have an idea then. An idea that will get our bodies to produce the same amount of adrenaline as if we were doing base jumping."

"Nikola, I don't know what you're thinking, but I think we shouldn't do it anyway."

He didn't answer, but he closed the distance between them in a split of a second. The next thing Helen knew was that her back was pressed to one of the walls, and Nikola's mouth was stuck to her lips. Doing her best not to respond to his kiss, she pushed him away and let herself fall on the bed, not daring to watch him. With a sigh, he sat down next to her, as one of his hands cupped her face.

"I am sorry, Helen. I shouldn't have done that."

"No. You totally crossed the line, Nikola."

"At least I know what I want. Do you?"

Her answer was a sad smile. She didn't know, and her heart was overcome by a mixture of feelings. First, there was the curiosity. _Were his lips as kissable as they seemed to be?_ Then, there was the desire. Pure, burning desire. Truth is, she had been always physically attracted to him and seeing him in jeans and practically sleeping in his arms didn't help her very much. And what frightened her most was the _love_. She cared about him. That's why she had lied, that's why she had claimed she was infected too. But she now realized that what she felt for him was much deeper than friendship. Or maybe she was wrong. However, a kiss could have helped her find out the truth. _What harm could a really short kiss do?_

With this thought still in her mind, she pressed her lips to his. He was surprised at first, but managed to overcome this feeling very quickly. Their lips teased each other with a series of short but wet kisses before engaging themselves in a full kiss. With a soft moan, she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance, as she relished the delicious taste of his soft lips. When the need of air caused their lips to part, she lay on her back and sank her fingers in his ruffled hair, pulling him closer, as his lips began exploring her neck. When he undid the first two buttons of her blouse, she pushed him away a little, making him think that he had gone too far and he was going to suffer the consequences. But it wasn't the case. She made him lay on the back, as she stood atop of him, his face sunk in her dark curls. With a mischevious grin, she slowly undid the first three buttons of his shirt, as her lips placed hot kisses on the newly discovered territory of his chest. She had to admit, he had had a very good idea, although his theory had been a little wrong. She had done base jumping and her blood pressure at that moment couldn't even begin to compare with what she felt right now. Her blood pressure had never been that high-except when she went through that circle of blue water that sent you to other planets-not that Nikola was ever going to find that out. Their lips met one more time, just before Henry and Kate entered the room.

"Hey Doc, we decided to drop by and see how you guys are do-" Henry said, his voice changed by the mask he ws wearing. However, he wasn't able to finish the phrase because of what he saw.

"Holy crap!" Kate said, interrupting the awkward moment of pause.

In a second, Helen got off Nikola and began buttoning her blouse. "It's not what it seems, Kate, I swear." She said, trying not to blush. Truth is, the things seemed to be pretty clear. Nikola's hair was a lot messier than usually, her blouse was half unbuttoned...

"And I suppose you guys have a plausible explanation for this?"

"Sure." Helen said, but realised it was a lie. "A little help, Nikola?"

"Well, we were testing a theory and we just..."

"...got a little excited." Helen said, finishing the phrase for Nikola.

"_A little_? Honey, that's an understatement." Nikola whispered in her ear.

"It was nothing." Helen said, glaring at Nikola for calling her like that. "I was just...regulating Nikola's adrenaline level."

"_Regulating his adrenaline level_? That's how you guys called it in the 1800s?" Kate said, unable to stop herself from giggling.

Helen didn't answer, but she sighed deeply. She had really done it this time. Being locked up with Nikola had really made her lose control. She had to find a solution for his condition, and fast, because if she would have allowed it to happen again, she would have clearly become an adrenaline junkie...especially if Nikola continued smirking like _that._


	5. A Strange Apartement

_**Well, this is my new chapter-it will probably take me a lot of time to upload a new one because I started school today so I won't have that much free time, but maybe I will be able to upload a new one at the end of this week. Maybe. I hope you'll like it!**_

"Alright so can you please tell me what the hell are we doing back here? We interrogated the guy at Tesla's hotel and we didn't find out too much." Henry said when Kate parked the car.

"Well, you know how these things work… I have a friend who has a friend… and so on. The point is I found out that someone who fits the concierge's description lives…right there." Kate said, pointing to a building located on the other side of the street.

"Nice job."

"Thank you." She said with a smile that made Henry feel butterflies in his stomach. "And I took you with me because, well, I couldn't go alone and Will had to stay at the Sanctuary to make sure that Magnus and Tesla don't…you know."

"Try making baby magnets again?" Henry asked, making Kate roar with laughter. "You are so fired if Magnus finds out you said that." She said.

"What are you going to tell her?"

"No. But you owe me. Now let's find a way to get in. The girl lives at room 106."

They got into the building, went up stairs and then to room 106. Kate knocked, holding her finger on the trigger, but no one answered.

"It seems she's not at home." Henry said.

"Lucky us."

"What are you going to break in?"

"No, Henry, I am going to wait for her to return and then I am going to ask her politely to let us in. What do you think?"

Henry didn't answer, so Kate took out her skeleton key and started picking on the lock. It seemed her bounty hunter experience was paying off, because she managed to open the door in very little time.

"10 seconds. That's a personal record."

"Good for you." Henry said, a little jealous.

The apartment they had entered seemed pretty much normal. Clearly not the home of a killer. It was furnished in good taste, cleaned up…

"It seems your contact was wrong, Kate. Whoever lives in this apartment is a normal person."

"Would you please give me some credit, Henry?" Kate said with an offended tone. "Come and take a look."

Henry followed her in the study, not knowing what she meant. However, things became pretty clear when Kate pointed to the bookcase.

"_Dracula, The Invisible Man, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_, _Vanity Fair, Wuthering Heights._" She said.

"They're all books written in the Victorian era."

"Exactly."

"And right over here…" Henry said, pointing to another shelve "…we have Marc Seifer, Margaret Cheney, John O'Neill… all wrote books about Tesla."

"Alright so this girl either has an obsession for Tesla and Magnus…or is a regular girl with an interest for the last two centuries. You can't blame anyone for the books she owns, Henry."

"Really? Let's see if she made some notes on the books."

Before Kate could say anything, Henry took _Dracula _from the bookcase, but he wasn't able to read anything, because suddenly the floor started to shake. Then it slid sideways, revealing a trap door they hadn't seen before.

"Well, that's kind of cliché, don't you think?" Kate asked before going down the stairs.

The hidden room was clearly what they had been searching for. The walls were filled with articles cut up from newspapers. At first, they didn't seem to be suspicious, but Henry soon found out that there was more to them than met the eye.

"Take a look here." he said. "Autistic child's father committed suicide, a cameraman died in a crazy accident while filming; a masked warrior defends citizens in his town, Chad Spencer, a 23 years old wealthy young man, died in a car accident… Sounds familiar?"

"These are Sanctuary's cases."

"Yes. Naturally, all are short articles; Magnus makes sure things like this don't come out so easily. And they are supposed not to draw attention. Why would someone collect them?"

"She clearly has some unresolved issues with Magnus or the Sanctuary."

"I don't know… Maybe her laptop will tell us more." Henry said, taking the laptop he had found with him. "Well, I guess we should go back now. Doc is probably waiting for us."

. .

. .

"We are not going to talk about what happened are we?" Nikola asked while Helen was preparing a syringe.

"What are you talking about?" Helen said with what was supposed to be an even tone.

"Our little moment…when we were interrupted by Wolfie and his girlfriend… by the way you should have locked the door."

"His girlfriend? Don't be silly. They aren't together."

"Trust me, I know how it works. He's a guy obsessed with science, with his work, she is super ambitious, a little crazy, and clearly not the type you should annoy…They will be together. Maybe not now, but in short time…"

"Oh so now you are an expert in relationships?" Helen asked in an amused tone. "So tell me, _Dr. Love_,how much time will it take them to get together?"

"_Dr. Love?_ I like the sound of that." Nikola said with an impossibly sexy smirk. "I don't know, couples like these are unpredictable. I believe the record is 123 years…and counting." He said the last part of the phrase on a tone which was a mixture of sadness and regret, making Helen feel annoyed. Why did he always have to bring _them_ into question?

"They are just friends, Nikola. And so are we."

"Right. And the whole _regulating our adrenaline level_ thing?"

"It was _your_ idea, not mine."

"You liked it."

_Like_ it? No, she hadn't liked it. She had loved every single second of it. And what was worse was that her heart was screaming for more. His taste still lingered on her lips and she would have liked nothing more than sinking her fingers into that messed up hair of his again, trapping his luscious lips into another kiss…She had learned the hard way that Nikola's lips were addictive. And she was clearly having withdrawal problems…

"Listen, Nikola, I don't have time for this. You are sick, we are, and I need to find a cure and fast."

"You mean your adrenaline theory wasn't right?"

"It was. Your adrenaline levels were increased for a short period, during which the virus slowed down its reproductive cycle. But now it becomes more powerful. Adrenaline may have killed it at first, but now the virus is slowly developing immunity to it."

"Well, maybe a higher dose will help." Nikola said, getting closer to her. "Care to help me?"

"Nikola, this is not a joke!" Helen almost yelled. "Your body isn't producing adrenaline at a normal rate and this will soon affect you. You'll become sleepier; your body won't be able to defend itself from allergies…Not to mention that a low blood pressure is extremely dangerous. If your heart doesn't pump enough blood…"

"You are worried for me. Admit it." Nikola said with a smug grin.

"Nonsense."

"Come on, Helen. Would you please stop this charade? You care about me, maybe you even love me, you clearly want me- by the way, I am more than available if you are interested, and I know you are…"

"I have business to do, Nikola. I have to find a cure. And I can't find one." With a deep sigh, she rested her head on the desk. The situation was clearly out of her control. It was the second time in her life someone she loved was sick and she couldn't help him, and it was killing her. It was her fault. Again. She had clearly been the target of the letter, Nikola had only been a messenger, and now she was fine and he was sick. Truth is, she couldn't do it anymore. Living on, watching as death passed right beside her as the ones she loved died…

"No, Helen. What you need to do…" Nikola said, getting closer to her "…is to relax. Just let go of everything for a minute. I have no idea what we are facing and neither do you, but I can help you forget the stress. If you let me."

"Nikola, whatever you are trying to do, don't."

"Hey, you've refused my offer once. I won't let you do it again. You don't know what you are losing." Saying this, he grabbed her shoulders gently, squeezing them a little.

"What the…" Helen started to say, but he silenced her by passing a finger over her lips. Despite what her brain was trying to tell her, she shut up, as his hands took possession over her back again. She couldn't help closing her eyes, as she was enjoying every second of what was probably the best massage she had ever received. It was exquisite. Having those piano fingers of his run all over her back, as every muscle of hers was either caressed or squeezed gently…

"You're holding a lot of tension in your 5th vertebrae." Nikola whispered with his funny Viennese accent. "This normally means that you are going through a lot of trouble… to hide your feelings." She didn't see him, but she could feel the smirk in his voice.

"Don't be silly."

"You like it, don't you?" he asked, increasing the pressure on her muscles a little.

Before she could help it, a whimper of pleasure escaped her throat. _God, he was really excellent at this…_ "It's not bad." She said.

"I told you I'm good at this. Sure, this would work a lot better if you were naked…" he whispered seductively in her ear as his lips touched her neck for a second.

"Don't push it." Helen replied on a threatening tone. She couldn't help herself wondering what it would be like to have those incredibly skilled fingers roaming over her entire body and not only her back...But she couldn't let her mind get into gutter. She had to work on finding a cure. Even if that meant to fight a seemingly impossible battle.


	6. The Plot Thickens

_**I'm sorry this update took me so long, but I started school so I've been busy...I don't know when I will be able to upload another chapter, but I hope it will be soon. This chapter answers some questions and asks others, but I hope you'll like it. :P**_

* * *

"Honestly, Helen, this is not going anywhere! I searched your files-those I had access too- to find something similar to our disease, but I found nothing!" Nikola said, as he got on his feet and started pacing the room.

"Well then, I think you could help me in other ways. But until then, I want you to do something."

"Anything for you, my queen." Nikola said with a devilish smile.

Helen took a deep breath before continuing. It wasn't easy to say this to him, because she knew all too well that he would misinterpret it, but she had no choice. "Take your pants off, Nikola."

His reaction was not what she had expected. The look on his face was one of complete shock. He clearly didn't think he had heard well. "Excuse me?" he asked, not daring to hope that Helen had just told him to...

"Your pants, Nikola." she said with a sigh. "Take them off. I don't have all the time in the world." she did her best to maintain an even tone, despite the fact that she also wanted to see him without his pants for reasons that were clearly not medical. After another moment of shock, Nikola did exactly what she had feared he would do. His lips curled in that delicious smirk of his, making him insanely attractive.

"_Take off your pants_?" he said with a mischievous grin. "This is it? No prelude, nothing? You are one strange woman, Helen."

"Nikola, before you say anything else, your adrenaline levels are still dangerously low. I need you to inject a dose of epinephrine in your thigh. But you can't do this with your jeans on."

"Don't you just_ love _being locked up with me?" He said as he undid his belt. With Helen watching him, he also undid his zipper and let his jeans fall on the ground. Helen cursed herself for straing at him, but she just couldn't help it. Her eyes scanned him, from those muscled thighs to the black boxers he was wearing and she couldn't help smiling to herself. She could have bet her life he was the boxers type. What she hadn't foreseen was the fact that he looked insanely sexy in them. The image of Nikola in those black and deliciously tight boxers was clearly going to haunt her dreams for a very long time...This was what she hated the most about him. He had the ability to make her lose control extremely quickly. _For God's sake, what was it about him that made her feel like a naughty schoolgirl every time he smirked at her? _She had once told him that she was surrounded by adolescents-including him- but now she was the one who started to think very immature around him...

"Impressed?" he asked after he finished injecting himself.

"Why should I be impressed, Nikola? The ability of making yourself an injection is not something impressive."she said, ignoring the swarming butterflies in her stomach.

"Fine. If you want to deny it, go ahead. Which reminds me...you need an injection too, right?"

"Yes. Just to be sure." Helen said, knowing that she had no other option. If she wanted him to believe she was infected, she had to play along. As if things weren't tense enough without the epinephrine... But it wasn't like she had an alternative.

"Well then, if you want me to inject you, I'll be more than happy to do it."

"You'd wish. Unfortunately for you, I can do it myself, thank you."

"Come on, Helen." he said scoffing. "It will be fun. Just like old times. You know I am good at this. I injected you before."

Helen couldn't help a smile when she heard this. Yes, he had injected her more than a century before, on the day that had changed both of their lives. And she didn't want to admit, but it was his touch that had made her feel safe at the time. She had been worried, not knowing what to expect... The other members of the Five tried a lot to convince her that she shouldn't be the first, but Nikola...Nikola was the only one who had understood her determination. She never was able to forget the moment their hands touched. And then there was the pain. The burning pain she felt when the Source Blood took over her body. She had never felt such pain before, but it was something in Nikola's tender touch that had helped her fight it. As much as she had tried to deny it over the years, she knew that Nikola was the one who had helped her more than anyone at the time. The others-including John-had been scared, not knowing what to do, but Nikola had had confidence and he had somehow managed to transmit some of that confidence to her. And now, he wanted to inject her again. Deep down, she liked the idea of having those fiddling fingers around her thighs a lot more than she was supposed to... But it would have only made things worse. The truth was that it was a miracle that she hadn't got infected when she kissed him and she knew that she had to keep a safe distance between them. No matter how hard it was.

So, with a sigh, she lifted her skirt and filled the syringe with another dose of epinephrine. She tensed a little when the cold needle touched her soft skin, but she managed to inject herself. After she finished, she lowered her skirt, only to see Nikola's dissapointed look.

"Good." she said. "Now let's get to work."

. .

. .

Meanwhile, Henry was tapping the keyboard of the laptop he and Kate had stolen, desperately trying to find something useful.

"Have you got anywhere?" Kate asked, grabbing his shoulders from behind.

"Unfortunately, no. This girl is good. She has everything. Passwords, hidden files..."

"So we broke her house for nothing basically."

"Hey, she may be good, but she is not _that_ good. I'll crack her codes, I just need more time."

"Well then, I should let you alone. You probably don't like me watching."

"Don't go." he said with a voice that was a lot more desperate than it should have been. Normally, he didn't like people watching him, but Kate was another story. He loved having her around. Yes, she was snarky and arrogant, but he liked her. He had been attracted to her from the moment he had first seen her, and that caused him a lot of problems at the time, and now that she was on his side he felt even more attracted to her.

"Well, how can I help then?" Kate asked.

"You can't."

"Try using familiar words."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this girl has an obseesion with Magnus and Tesla, right? Try their names."

"No, I already did that and it would be too easy. Besides, Kate, you don't _guess_ passwords, you _crack_ them."

"You are a total computer geek." Henry couldn't help a sigh when he heard that. Yes, that's what he was. And a girl like Kate probably wasn't interesed in computer geeks...But he was going to demonstrate her that he could be a lot more useful than other guys.

"_Voila!_" he said with a smug grin. "I got it. Now, let's see, mysterious girl, what are you hiding?"

"You did it?"

"Of course I did it, Kate. I told you, I am better at this than anyone. Well, maybe not than Magnus, but anyway... Oh no."

"What happened?"

"I found some files here. They're about a virus that is only supposed to infect those who have Source Blood in their veins."

"So it's like the Lazarus virus only backwards?"

"Yes. This explains why we weren't infected."

"And why Tesla and Magnus were. Smart move."

"However, it is something strange here. It says that the virus enters your body through your digestive system."

"So what, Henry?"

"So this means that the virus wasn't only on the letter. It was in the wine."

"I thought Tesla was the only one that drank from it."

"Exactly."

"Then how exactly did Magnus get infected?" Kate asked, but when she met Henry's look, she realised that he was thinking exactly what she was.

"She is not infected." They both said.

"So you mean she is staying with Tesla only because..."

"...she likes it." Henry said giggling. "You know for an old lady she can be extremely naughty."

"Have you found anything?" Will said, entering the room.

"Henry did." Kate said with a smile. "He cracked her password and discovered some research about the virus that infected Magnus and Tesla." She felt a little guilty for not exposing Helen to Will, but she understood her reasons. She would have done the same thing if Henry had been infected.

"Good job, Henry. It is about time we get some good news. Magnus needs to take a look at them." Will said.

"Oh, one more thing." Henry said before Will left the room. "Tell her the password to the mysterious girl's files was _Eric._ Maybe this will ring her a bell."


	7. Chapter 7

_**As you probably know, I am not mainly a Fate shipper (don't get me wrong, I like them together, I just don't know if I can write them so well) so I am sorry if the Fate part of this story will seem…I don't know. A bit rushed?**_

_**Oh, and about the other part of the chapter…not much to say. Only that as you can see my cliffie-lover side has returned from its holiday…:D.**_

_**There will probably be two more chapters of this fic, so keep in touch!:D And of course, thank you for your great reviews, as usually.**_

* * *

"So do you have any idea who this Eric guy is?" Nikola asked.

"I don't. I knew someone named Eric, but he is dead now. And anyway, he wouldn't have sent you a gift."

"Yes. But maybe he has relatives. A girlfriend or someone who thinks you are guilty for his death…"

"Not a girlfriend. Clearly not a girlfriend."

"Oh so you and this Eric guy were…"

"He was one of the best Abnormal hunters out there. He was dedicated to his work, smart…"

"An Abnormal?"

"No. He was human."

"Come on, Helen. We both know that normal guys are not your type."

"We weren't together, if this is what you're implying. He loved me, he told me that, he even kissed me once, but it wasn't anything serious."

"Did you like it?" he asked on a jealous tone.

"Excuse me?"

"When he kissed you. Did you like it?"

"I fail to see how this is your problem." Helen said on an annoyed tone.

"I'm just…curious." Nonsense. He wasn't curious. He was _jealous._ Jealous and disgusted. The idea that Eric had had the chance to taste her soft lips-he now knew how luscious they were- made him sick.

"Yes. He was a good kisser, but we worked together and I just couldn't let a relationship affect that."

"This is what you told him? And more important, did he believe you?"

"Yes."

"Humans." Nikola said, puffing with disgust. "Of course he believed that."

"It was the truth."

"Right. Helen we both know that you dumped this Eric guy because you didn't love him."

"Maybe I did. He was good-looking, smart…"

"…human, probably over a century younger than you… It makes me sleepy just thinking at him."

"At least he shared my views regarding the Sanctuary and the balance between the Abnormal world and the normal one." Helen snapped.

"And where is the fun in that, my darling?"

"If you ever call me like _that_ again…" Helen said, trying to sound angry.

"What I mean, Helen, is that it is much more interesting to be in love with someone who doesn't share your views. You know how this works. You love someone, your mind tells you that you shouldn't, but you just can't help wanting the guy. And then a lot of tension accumulates, a tension you need to free yourself from… and we both know that you can't get rid of that tension with a single kiss."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Helen lied, not daring to look in those steel blue eyes that had been able to read the deepest layers of her soul. Nikola was right. What she had felt for Eric couldn't even begin to compare with her feelings towards Nikola. She had cared about Eric, but with Nikola…it was an extremely dangerous mixture of love and desire which she found harder and harder to fight.

"Anyway, Eric was so out of your league. He clearly was not your type."

"Oh and you think you are?"

"I never said I was your type. You see, my dear Helen…" Nikola said, approaching her a lot more than he should have, "…I'm everything you ever wanted… but nothing you expect."

He was so close to her that she could feel his breath tickling her face. Her brain was intoxicated by his presence and her mouth almost screamed for the delicious taste of his lips. She tried to back off but she only found her body trapped between her desk and Nikola's lithe form. Having him so close to her was both a blessing and a curse. The truth was that she wanted nothing more than passing her fingers through that messed up hair of his, as her lips would have suffocated him with her kisses…But she couldn't do it. Her heart hadn't won the fight yet. Seeing that she wasn't going to do anything, he moved in to kiss her tempting lips, but she turned her face to the side at the last moment, so he ended up kissing her on the corner of her mouth.

"No, Nikola." She whispered, almost breathless. "Not yet." The last two words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. For a second, she hoped that he hadn't heard her, but it wasn't the case.

"Fine then. Let's say this is enough. For now." Nikola said with a smirk. The war for Helen's heart was a very difficult one and over the years it had become very clear to him that winning this war meant winning every possible battle, no matter how insignificant the victory. And it was exactly what he was going to do.

"Let's take a look over the files Henry had sent me." Helen said with a deep sigh, as she silently cursed her mind for diving into gutter…

. .

. .

"Do you have any idea why was Magnus so sure that the mysterious girl will return here?" Kate asked after she and Henry had been waiting for two hours in the secret room of apartment 106.

"I don't know. But I don't think Doc would have sent us here for no reason."

"Unless she wants to be alone with Tesla…I wouldn't blame her by the way."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, a little jealous.

"Well, I get why she likes him. Yes, he is a total bastard, but he is intelligent, pretty good-looking…"

"Don't be silly. He is not her type. I mean, he is arrogant, snarky… They are practically opposites."

"I know. But it is said that opposites attract."

"It's just a myth. This would mean that a powerful, ambitious girl, which has her moments of snarkiness, would be attracted to someone who is…"

"… a computer geek that sees himself as a freak, only because he has a little problem with full moons?" Kate said smiling. "And what if I am?"

Henry wasn't sure if he had heard right, but it's not like he cared too much. Without thinking, he pressed her lips to Kate's, a very big part of him knowing that he would probably get himself kicked for that. But it didn't happen. Instead, Kate gave in pretty quickly, opening her mouth with a soft moan. He pressed her to a wall, as her hands clenched to his back. As his tongue explored her mouth, she felt all of her senses invaded by his presence. As his nails thrust in his back, he groaned lowly in her mouth, while his hands started exploring her body. Truth is, she never would have thought that the sweet computer geek that Henry was could have been a good kisser, but she realized now that she had been wrong all along. He may have been sweet and gentle on the outside, but on the inside he still was a wolf. She had managed to awaken the passionate side of the animal inside him and now she was fully enjoying the consequences.

"What happened?" Kate asked when he let their lips part and backed off. He passed his finger over the soft lips he had just tasted, making her to shut up.

"Someone is coming." He said, as they hid behind the stairs.

It seemed he was right, because the trap door in the ceiling opened and they soon heard the sound of heels going down the stairs.

"On three, alright?" Kate whispered. When Henry nodded, she added: "One, two, three, now!"

"Don't move lady!" she shouted, as she pointed the gun at the woman that had just entered the room.

"I have no intention to do that, Miss Freelander." The brunette said. "I have been looking forward to meet you."

Now that they had finally had the chance to take a good look at her, they were a little surprised by the way she looked. She clearly didn't seem a criminal. She was a tall, brunette woman, with deep green eyes, probably in her 30s.

"Who the hell are you?" Henry asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Foss, but I don't talk to animals. Or their companions. The only one I am willing to talk to is Helen Magnus."

"Tough luck, lady. She isn't available."

"She has to be. If you got to me, I guess that my plan worked and both she and that guy Tesla are infected with a virus that will kill them in less than… a day I think." The lady said. "So she has to be available for her own sake. Anyway she won't be conscious for too long."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sarah. It's all you should know."

"What the hell do you want from Magnus?"

"I want to make her suffer. To lose the one she loves the most and then die herself. Nothing less. But I want to talk to her before she dies."

"What do you say, Henry?"

"We'll take her to the Sanctuary if this is what she wants. We have no choice."

. .

. .

"Is that your blood?" Nikola asked, looking over Helen's shoulder into the microscope.

"Yes." She lied. "I treated it with a mixture of antibiotics but it doesn't seem to work. Nothing I tried has had a single effect on it. I don't know how to fight it."

"Well can't you use the research Henry has found?"

"I have been. The only problem is that this virus seems to have the power to fight back every time I try to kill him."

"You'll find a way. I trust you." Nikola said yawning.

"You are feeling sleepy again, don't you?"

"It's not that bad." He lied. However, I wonder why it didn't have the same effect on you."

"Well, despite the fact that we have the same blood our physiology is different. I never sleep too much anyway, so the virus doesn't have such powerful effect on me. You, on the other hand, are not a vampire anymore, so you need to sleep as much as a normal person does."

"You are right; I spend a lot of time sleeping now. But only because there isn't anyone to keep me awake… I can almost imagine it. Me. You. Spending a night together. No sleeping involved…"

"You'd wish. By the way, you do realize that what I'm seeing at the microscope is shown on my computer screen, don't you? There is no need to stay so close to me."

"Helen…" Nikola said with a weak voice. "I don't feel so well."

"What happened?"

Before he could answer, he collapsed on the floor, scaring her to death. She quickly grabbed her stethoscope and checked his blood pressure, which was insanely low. As she approached him, she felt his chest climbing and going down fast as his lungs were trying to supply his body with the air that he desperately needed.

"Don't you do this to me Nikola! Wake up!" she cried, as she shook his unresponsive body. She knew that it happened exactly what she had feared the most. His blood pressure was so low that none of his organs were properly irrigated anymore. His hours were counted now. He was about to die and she couldn't do anything about it. He was clearly going through a lot of pain, she could see that, and even if she wasn't infected, the same amount of pain was tormenting her heart. She could still hear his words in her head. _I trust you…_He trusted her, he _loved_ her, and he had never had the chance to hear the same thing from her. She had to do something; she had to buy him a little more time. Just to make sure that she would taste those delicious lips again, that she would get herself lost in his blue eyes one more time, and, the most important thing, to make sure that he knows the truth. She _loved_ him. A lot more that she wanted to admit…


	8. Finding a Cure

**_This is it! My new chapter! As I said, there will only be one more chapter of this story, which I will hopefully be able to upload at the end of this week. However, I can't know for sure... Anyway, thank you for your great reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well:D_**

* * *

She had been staying beside his bed for the last hours, waiting for a sign, for something that would have told her that he was alright, but nothing happened. She had managed to stabilize Nikola's blood pressure, but he was still unconscious and her heart ached because of this. As her fingers stroke his ruffled hair, her heart betrayed her once more and tears began dropping from her eyes.

Nikola Tesla… he had always fascinated her, from the first time she had met him at Oxford. He was brilliant after all, nobody could deny it, but she had never been able to shake the feeling that it was much more to him that met the eye. They had always shared a passion for science, for the mysteries the world kept hidden from them, always trying to find answers, always trying to change the world…

Truth is, they were both outsiders in a way. She had been a woman in the Victorian period, always trying to prove herself, always fighting with the narrow-minded men of that age, and he... he was an extremely intelligent man, but his ideas were so ahead of their time that they weren't always understood or accepted by the other scientists. They had both claimed to be happy this way, but they both knew it was a lie. Yes, a life of research, of pushing the boundaries of science had been an extremely rewarding one, but something had been missing. Nikola had soon realized that he needed someone to understand him, to love him maybe, but she had been too proud to admit that Nikola completed her in a way that no one- not even John- ever did. Nikola was right- she needed not only a man to love her; she needed more. A man who was at least as intelligent as her, someone to love and _understand_ her love for her work, a thing that John had never done. And Nikola could have been that man. But she wasn't going to find out now, and it was only her fault…

"She still refuses to talk, Magnus." Will said, entering the room.

"Did you try everything?"

"Yes. I interrogated her, so did Kate, but her answer stays the same. She will talk only to you. And she won't tell you what the antidote is."

"Bloody hell!" she muttered between her teeth, making Will a little scared. He hadn't seen his boss like that since Ashley. "Very well. If she wants to talk, we'll talk." She said.

"You can't leave quarantine, Magnus. I know her research said that the virus only infects the one with Source Blood in their veins, but we can't know for sure. I took a great risk by coming here."

"I get that Kate covered me." Helen said with a sad smile. "Don't worry. The virus only enters your body through your digestive system. You'll be fine. Besides, I'm not infected. Nikola is the only one who is."

"What do you mean? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I never was infected."

"So you stayed locked up with Tesla without needing to?"

"Yes."

"You really love him, don't you?"

Her only answer was a sad smile, as she exited the room, with Will on her trails…

. .

. .

"Helen. It's such a pleasure to see you." Sarah said coldly.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"My name is Sarah. Sarah Blackburn. Yes, as in Eric Blackburn." She added coldly as she saw Helen's shocked face. "He was my brother and you killed him. But now you're going to pay dearly for this."

"I didn't kill your brother, it was an accident! He died doing what he loved, Sarah. Abnormals were his life, and he died while studying them."

"Is this what you tell to all the families, Helen? I know how my brother died so don't you dare tell me that. He didn't even tell me the truth about his stupid work. That's what you get when you work with monsters, Helen. You die. And you know it all too well. When he died, a lady came to my place. Her name was Dana Whitcomb and she seemed to know everything about me. She knew that I was a talented biologist and she offered me a job."

"You worked for the Cabal?"

"A while. Enough to learn that you and Tesla are in love with each other. And when he and Druitt destroyed the Cabal, I was finally free to do what I always wanted. To get my revenge on you."

"So you created the virus."

"And I decided to use Tesla as a pawn. I knew that you won't be able to refuse him, and I also knew that he will never think that somebody else may have sent him the bottle of wine."

"You almost killed him!" Helen shouted.

"_Him_? You. You were my primary target, Nikola was just…a collateral victim."

"I am not infected, Sarah. Your plan has failed."

"And Nikola is?"

"Yes. I need the antidote. Please. For your brother. He would have wanted you to do the right thing."

"Don't you dare use this psychobabble on me, Helen! My brother loved you, but he wasn't able to see your real face. You are nothing more than the monsters you keep protecting. Dana made me see it. And maybe you are not infected, but at least you will spend an eternity knowing that Nikola died because of you."

Helen couldn't help thinking that Sarah was right. Nikola was dying, and it was all her fault. He had trust her and she had failed. But she couldn't leave it this way. He had taken a lot of risks for her and she was now going to do the same thing. Her mind tried to stop her, but it wasn't the time for thinking. She took a syringe from her pocket and grabbed Sarah's hand. Before she could do anything, she injected the dark liquid into her veins.

"Truth serum, Helen? I doubt it will work."

"It's not truth serum, Sarah. That was a sample of Nikola's infected blood. We both know what this means. You will die in a very painful way. Unless you tell me the antidote."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Helen said, almost yelling. "You messed with Nikola, and it is more than personal. Now, if you don't want to die, tell me the truth."

"There is no antidote, Helen. I never designed one. The virus only self-destructs when you're dead. It's as simple as that. And you may have infected me, but it won't help you. Your precious Nikola is going to die."

"Don't you dare say that!" Helen said, punching Sarah so hard that it rendered her unconscious.

"Come on. We have work to do."

"What are you planning to do, Doc?" Kate asked.

"I'm going to kill Nikola."

. .

. .

"Alright so could you please explain your plan again?" Will asked after he had heard what his boss was planning to do.

"I am going to lower Nikola's blood pressure so much that the virus will think he is dead, and then I am going to bring him back to life."

"How?"

"Using the secretion of a Chilean shepherd frog, naturally."

"Is that all?" Kate asked on an ironic tone.

"Yes, that's all." She answered on a small voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you with this, Helen. It's too dangerous."

"Kate, what would you do if Henry was on that bed and not Nikola?"

"Everything." Kate whispered, as she read nothing but determination in her boss's eyes. She fully understood Helen now. It was a crazy plan, but a woman in love couldn't be rational and Kate knew it all too well.

"Well then, good luck, Doc." She said, handing her the syringe.

Helen took it and injected the dark liquid in Nikola's arm. She watched his blood pressure dropping like crazy, to a level which was clearly dangerous, but she didn't have a choice.

"What now?"

"Now, you leave." Helen said on a tone which was clearly an imperative one.

"Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine. Thank you. You go take care of Sarah."

"You mean she's not…"

"No, she is not infected. You don't get infected from colored water, Will. It was just a bluff."

"I understand. But listen, the thing with Nikola is probably going to take some time. I think you should get some sleep."

"I'm not moving until Nikola is alright, Will."

"But…"

"Good night, Will."

After the two left her alone with Nikola, she kneeled besides his bed, and let her eyes feast with his presence. Even asleep he was still deadly handsome and she couldn't help noticing that. But now he was fighting for his life and she couldn't do anything. However, she was stubborn enough to stay besides him, because deep down she knew that he needed her now more than ever. Over the years, he had always been there for her-in some crazy ways sometimes, but he had always been on her side. And now, she was going to do the same thing.

"Don't you dare lose this fight." She whispered, as she lay besides him, cuddling him in her arms. "Did you hear me? Don't you dare." She placed a long kiss on his now unresponsive lips, and murmured in his ear. "Don't you dare dying on me, _Niko_. I love you." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she said those last words. The words he had waited for more than a century…


	9. Chapter 9

_**I realise the update of this chapter has taken my a lot of time, but I was busy with school and I couldn't write anything. I hope you'll forgive me, but I really had no choice. Also, this chapter is a little smutty at the end - this may be related to the fact that I know there are only 3 weeks left until a new Nikola episode in Sanctuary;P** **Anyway, I hope you'll like it!**_

* * *

Kate took a deep breath before pressing the door handle. She knew that Henry was working and that disturbing him could have been a bad idea, but things hadn't work so well between them lately, so she had decided it was the time for them to have a serious conversation. So she entered and she was shocked when she saw him. He was working at a weapon, or at least that's what he was pretending to do, because he looked like his mind wasn't at his work, but in another place.

"Hi Henry." she said, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"'ello." He muttered. _God, why did she have to come here?_ he asked himself. As if things weren't difficult enough without her around...

"Listen, we have to talk, Henry. You've locked yourself in this lab of yours, you work all day..."

"I am busy."

"Henry, I know you, alright? You're hiding from me and I don't like that."

"I'm not hiding from anyone, Kate."

"Good. Then, can we please talk about what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Kate. Forget it." he said with a voice that wasn't his. How was he supposed to forget, when her taste still lingered on his lips, when he was forced to work with her 24/7, to hear her voice every ten minutes?

"Listen, Henry, I refuse to let you pretend that kiss didn't change things between us. It happened, and we have to accept it, alright?"

"Don't be silly, Kate. We can't be together."

"Why not?"

"You know why, Kate!" he said, almost yelling. "You deserve a lot more. I am nothing but a monster, a freak."

"I thought Magnus had a strict policy against using the M word." Kate joked.

"One year ago you would have sold me on the black market, Kate. I'm not your type."

"That Kate died the moment I accepted to work here. Henry. And yes, you are not my type, but I love you, alright? And you are not a monster. You just have a little...issue with full moons. I can work with that."

"But I can't, Kate. I refuse putting you in danger." he said, taking her hand into his. "I don't want you to live with fear, without being able to trust me, without knowing if I am able to control myself or not...You deserve a lot more than this."

"Maybe." she said with a smile. "But what you have to understand, Henry...is that I don't want something more. I want you."

Saying this, she pressed her lips on his, giving him a soft yet passionate kiss. In that moment, his lips stopped listening to what his mind was trying to say and took over Kate's mouth, as his tongue invaded her, and he relished the delicious taste of her lips. He groaned inside her mouth, as she let her nails trust into his back, pulling him even deeper into their kiss.

"You too?" Will said, entering the room. "What is wrong with you guys?"

In a second, Henry let Kate go, as he watched his colleague with a look with was a mixture of shame and amusement.

"Kate came to talk to me and things..." he tried to explain.

"...evolved." Kate said giggling. "Honestly, Will, you should have knocked."

"I still have problems getting used to this. First, Magnus and Tesla, now you guys... We don't have any escaped Nubbins around here, do we?"

"What do you mean, Magnus and Tesla? They hooked up?" Kate asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I went to check on them and Magnus was sleeping in his bed."

"So they..."

"No, I don't think so. Tesla still seems to be unconscious, but honestly, I've never seen Magnus sleeping with a patient before."

"Well, I am happy for her." Henry said. "They make a nice couple."

"I don't know... I don't like Tesla."

"Neither do I." Kate said "But I prefer Magnus being hooked up with him instead of Mr. Tall, Dark and Deadly."

"I think you have a point here."

"Listen, mate, you wanted to talk to me?" Henry asked, a bit annoyed.

"No, I just came to see what you were doing."

"Do you mind, then?"

"No, I guess I'm not." Will said leaving. _What the hell transformed Sanctuary into a love boat?_ He thought as he walked down the corridor, to see Bigfoot. At least he was sure that the Big Guy hadn't been hit by this romance wave...

. .

. .

Helen woke up in the middle of the night and discovered that she was still holding Nikola in her arms. She checked his pulse and discovered it was normal, but he was still not conscious. He should have woken up by then and she became worried for him. So she tried to get off his bed and bring her medical instruments, but she felt something grabbing her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nikola asked, turning on the lamp.

"Thank God you're alright!" she exclaimed with such a relieved tone that he couldn't help a smirk. "You didn't expect to get rid of me so easily, did you?"

"I was worried for you, Nikola. I didn't know if the treatment would work, I almost thought you..."

"...well, I told you I trusted you to find a cure. Which reminds me...it worked on you too, right?"

Helen didn't answer at first, but gave him a sad smile. She could have continued to lie to him, but she decided that he deserved to know the truth. Even if she was completely sure that things were going to get a lot more complicated than they were at the moment.

"I wasn't infected, Nikola. The virus was in the wine and you were the only one that drank it."

"You lied to me?" he asked on an offended tone.

"Yes."

"You do realise that you owe me, don't you?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"I am not going to help you with your plans of world domination, Nikola, if this is what you're suggesting."

"I only want to know _why_, Helen. Why would you pretend that you are infected, why would you accept to stay locked up with me, especially given the fact that you knew me well enough to know I was going to make a move on you, why would you do all that? Unless... you liked it." He said with a huge grin on his face.

She took a deep sigh before answering. Lying to him, especially when he was looking so damn sexy, his face shadowed by the dim light, with his lips curled into one of his patented smirks, with that tinkle of hope in his eyes was completely impossible.

"I didn't like it, Nikola." she said, relishing his dissapointed look before continuing. She leaned close to him, and whispered sensually in his ear. "I adored it. Every single moment of it. But I lied to you for another reason. I was worried for you, worried that I will lose you...and I realised that would have been terrible. I didn't want to admit, Nikola, but I can't hide it anymore. I love you."

"What?" he asked, looking a lot more vulnerable than she had ever seen him. It was a side of Nikola that she didn't have the chance to see very often, but she enjoyed it every time she discovered it. Yes, he was arrogant and stubborn, but it was just a mask and now she realised it. She realised that behind those incredible blue eyes there were a lot of unspoken feelings, of unfulfilled dreams, and that most of them were related to her.

"I love you, Nikola." she repeated, letting herself to get lost in those steel blue eyes. "Probably a lot more than I am supposed to."

"Can you say it again?" he asked with a cheeky tone. "I kinda like the sound of it." He cursed himself for being so cheeky, but he just couldn't help it. After all, he had waited to hear those words for more than a century and he was going to enjoy this moment as much as possible.

"Don't push it." Helen said with a scolding tone.

"Why not, Helen? I mean think about it, it's perfect. You're in my bed, you finally admitted that you love me, it's 3 o'clock in the morning- by the way, did I ever tell you how much I love this num-"

She didn't let him finish the phrase, but yanked his shirt, pulling him into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. She let him taste the love on her lips, as one of her hands encircled him and the other sank into that deliciously ruffable hair. When his tongue invaded her mouth, she pushed him away, forcing him to lie on his back, as she stood atop him. After another long kiss, their lips parted, as Helen started unbuttoning his shirt, making short kissing pauses after each button. When she finished, she made his shirt slide off his well muscled shoulders, as her nails trusted in his back, scratching him softly.

"I want you. I want you so badly." she whispered against his skin, as her lips placed hot kisses on his chest.

"Don't I know it?" he asked with a smirk. "The only problem, Helen, is that I said I don't want you to help me with world domination, but I didn't say that I don't want_ a little_ domination." Saying this, he grabbed her and rolled with her, so that he was now the one in the dominant position. "That's much better." he said with a mischevous grin.

"You're incorrigible." she said, as her hands grabbed him by the back, pulling him closer.

"And that's why you love me." he answered, as his mouth turned whatever she was going to say into a delicious moan. Those unfairly skilled lips took over her mouth once more, as she felt her blood rushing through her veins at an extremely unhealthy value. She parted their lips, gaining a muffled protest from his part.

"Let's go to my bedroom." she whispered seductively in his ear.

"I don't know, Helen... that phonical isolation might prove herself very useful." Nikola said with the sexiest grin possible.

She trew him a look of disbelief, which clearly said _"I doubt you are that good_." He accepted her silent challenge, as his piano fingers went under her shirt, squeezing and caressing every inch of her body, with a mixture of passion and tenderness that drew her crazy. The image of him in those deliciously tight boxers popped in her mind again, making her smile like a wanton teenager as she let her fingers play with his belt. She wrapped her thighs around him, as his expert lips were exploring her neck and she couldn't help letting a whimper of pleasure escape her throat-only the first one in what seemed an unfairly short night to the two long-waited lovers...


End file.
